An entertainment product called xe2x80x9cSnap Capsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cSnappersxe2x80x9d has been long known. Such xe2x80x9ccapsxe2x80x9d comprise tissue paper wrapped around chips impregnated with a compound which make a xe2x80x9csnappingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpoppingxe2x80x9d sound when they are impacted, such as by stepping on them, or by throwing them downwardly very forcefully against a solid floor. However, they are too lightweight to pop if thrown upwardly to a ceiling, or if thrown horizontally against a surface such as a wall unless the wall is only a few feet away. In addition, such caps do not produce any visual effect, only a sound effect.
The present invention makes it possible to activate such caps against a ceiling or wall from many feet away, and to produce both an audible sound as well as an accompanying visual display.